Alessandro Serpi
Alessandro Serpi is the main character of Fate / Yggdrasil. He's the Master of Saber who works for an Italian organization called Coven. Profile Background Very little is known of the story of Alessandro Serpi, apparently his father, Marco Serpi, abandoned him when he was still a child and since then he lived with his mother until he was sixteen, when his mother forced him to join the Coven. At the beginning of the Holy Grail War of Yggdrasil Alessandro is twenty years old and apparently he's considered by the Grand Master (the leader) of the Coven the best magus of the organization. Before joining the Coven, Alessandro volunteered, probably in a library, but it's not known why he was forced to enter the Coven. Personality Alessandro Serpi is a very reserved boy who hates to talk about himself and his past as shown when Saber sees the photo of him with his family (Chapter 22: Seventh Day), but he's also a person who wants to have a peaceful life without difficulties and without suffering. This desire to have a quiet life leads him to have no mercy for the other Masters in the Holy Grail War precisely because he yearns to end the war as quickly as possible. He feels compelled by the Coven to fight the War of the Holy Grail of Yggdrasil (Chapter 7: Summoning) so it is clear that he is not very faithful to the organization and when he leaves the Coven (Chapter 50: Free from chains) he understands that he spent four years of his life to have done things that made him unhappy. Alessandro Serpi has no desire for the Holy Grail of Yggdrasil, probably because he knows that the Grail is dangerous or simply because there is nothing he desires to make him think of using a miracle. Although Alessandro is a reserved and introverted person who wants a peaceful life, his determination to end the war leads him to commit brutal actions (Chapter 38: The great battle). In chapter 38 it is shown that Alessandro has no mercy even for people who do not know Magecraft. When policemen are about to stop him he simply kills them because he considers them obstacles. In chapter 42, Alessandro claims that he never fell in love with anyone: « I feel nothing for her, I feel nothing for any girl. I've never been in love and never will be. I hope I have explained things to you as they are, so we will no longer have to make such speeches. » (Chapter 42: Conspiracies, Alessandro talking to Saber about his feelings for Elisa) Despite this it seems quite obvious that he actually suppresses his emotions, since sometimes he opens his heart to Saber. But it has not yet been clarified why Alessandro behaves in this way. Alessandro has a morbid hatred for lies, he hates those who lie and when Saber asks why, then he reveals that those who lie lacks respect. He believes that respect is what distinguishes a civilized society from one made of animals. Relationships Gaius Julius Caesar The relationship between Saber and Alessandro Serpi is very complicated. Since she is evoked by him an important difference is outlined: while Saber loves to fight and risk, Alessandro is much more peaceful and tries to avoid any suffering. Alexander yearns for a life without danger, without obligations, a peaceful and happy life, but Saber believes that these desires are foolish and that he is still a child (despite having twenty years) who does not understand life. « He must learn to take risks. My Master is a good person, I feel it, he can be a bit rude but he has a good heart, but he wants at all costs to have a quiet life, without problems and without risks. Such a life is not life, it's just an illusion. We would all like to live in total peace, without problems, without danger, without sacrifices and without suffering. But life is not like that. To live we must face problems and dangers; we have to make sacrifices and suffer. It's a harsh reality, I know, but it's reality. » (Chapter 26: Choices, Saber talking to Elisa about Alessandro) Saber also has a very intimate moment with Alessandro when the two are about to kiss but in the end they are interrupted (Chapter 22: Seventh day). From that moment the girl starts to feel something for Alessandro, she falls in love with him. But Alessandro does not accept her emotions, on the contrary, he tells her that that kiss (which was about to happen) meant nothing to him and breaks her heart. But then the boy is forced to have a confrontation with Saber and he can't tell her that he doesn't love her (Chapter 43: Conspiracies) it seems that he refuses to tell her in the face what he really feels for her, he behaves as if he was hiding her his true feelings but no one knows why he does it. « You're bad, Master, you're very bad with me. You continue to contradict yourself: sometimes you are cold as ice and at other times you are hot as fire. You confuse me and I don't know whether to love or hate you, it's all so difficult for me, Master. » (Chapter 43: Conspiracies, Saber talking to Alessandro) In chapter 50, however, Alessandro seems to be more sincere with Saber and in fact, for the first time since the beginning of the Holy Grail War, he is grateful to her: «Thank you, you give me strength to go on, Saber. » (Chapter 50: Free from chains, Alessandro to Saber) When Saber reveals her wish to Alessandro, for some strange reason he feels compelled to make it real but it is not explained why he wants to do it. « "A beautiful desire." thought Alessandro. Saber's desire was to be able to spend eternity with the person she loved, this was what spurred her to move forward. He was not like her, he was aware of this. He had no desire for the Holy Grail. He was forced to fight the Holy Grail War but at the same time, when he felt Saber's desire, he thought it was unfair and selfish to do less just because he had no desire. Saber had a wish and Alessandro convinced himself to fight so she could make it happen. » (Chapter 17: War, The explanation of Alessandro's feelings when he listens to Saber's desire) Yukiko Kumahira When Alessandro finds out that Yukiko is actually his half sister doesn't know whether to be happy or worried. He does not trust her and still doesn't trust her for the rest of the war, even when she claims to have information about Marco Serpi (Chapter 22: Seventh day) he still doesn't trust her. What drives him to fight it is above all the desire to realize Saber's desire. Elisa Mancini The relationship between Alessandro and Elisa is quite cold. He knows that she loves him thanks to Saber who tells him but despite this he says that he never loved her, in fact he probably never even considered her. He does not trust her and when he discovers that the girl actually had the task of keeping an eye on him and preventing him from doing further research on his father, he then punches her and hands her over to the Mage's Association. (Chapter 49: Lies) Category:Masters Category:Coven Category:Male characters